In product marketing, vendors of products seek to present images and descriptions of the products in ways that entice customers to purchase the product. In printed catalogs, a vendor may present an image of an offered product along with a product description and ordering details. With the proliferation of web-based retailers, which allow a user to browse and order products from an online vendor of products, online catalogs are also now quite common.
Branding is a common form of promoting and marketing a business. Successful branding typically requires a multitude of marketing materials, including printed materials such as business cards, letterhead stationery, postcards, magnets, pens, t-shirts and other clothing, as well as non-printed materials such as websites, e-mails, and other electronic media. Successful branding is also facilitated when such marketing materials include a coordinated look and feel, such as the printing of a design having a common logo, a common image, common font, common color scheme, etc.
When a customer orders a product with a customer-specific design from a vendors of marketing materials and other products, the vendor may wish to promote its other products to the user by presenting images of the other products incorporating the customer-specific design to the user. Such products incorporating the same or similar graphic design are referred to as matching products. While a user viewing one or more matching products may appreciate the usefulness of having such a matching product, the user may not fully appreciate the impact of having a full set of matching materials to form a package of marketing materials unless multiple such matching products are presented together. Typical online catalogs depict products individually and not as a full set of matching, in design, yet differing, in product type, products.